pkmncollectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mijumaru226
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon Collectors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mijumaru226 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Angela (Talk) 00:10, 29 May 2010 Hey there! :3 Of course you can help out! If you like I can even set up the pages you want to do for you, so you can just jump right in. I've been doing that for people since every page should have the same template, and wiki code can be a bit intimidating at first. Thank you so much for wanting to help! <33 -- Sui Kune 04:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome and Thank You! Hi Tamago, Sui told me how you're really eager to work on the wiki, so I wish to offer you my thanks for offering your services as they're greatly appreciated. Feel free to start any Pokemon Page you'd like, or if you're unsure on how to get them started (they all share a base template) then just ask myself or Suikune and we can set them up like she has for you with a few Pokemon already so you can get started. I'm really excited to see you wanting to start on Mijumaru. The lovely thing about Generation V is that if people work together we'll be able to have a near 100% catalog of merch items for the new Pokemon as they come out. Take care, and if you have any questions ping me a message on my talk page, LiveJournal PM (to viper-fox, old name of callyfin still redirects), or AIM: callyfin / viper.fox@mac.com / shadowcallyfin. Alternatively MSN: imto.rolamee@live.com.au Callyfin 05:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! Hey there! :3 You're doing great so far! I just have one suggestion to make. I've noticed you put the product brand in the Name & Catalog column, when they should be going under Type. Check out some existing pages such as Suicune and Entei to see how they're cataloged and for consistency in brand names for existing and future article names (like Pokemon Kids). :3 It's easy to link to an existing or future article, just put the name between . Thank you so much again for all your help! <3 You're doing great! Sui Kune 06:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say I'm AMAZED with the Shimama page! You used the correct template and even cut out the Sugimori art scan! You're amazing!! Sui Kune 05:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem about the Pokemon page, I just get really pedantic about little details. XD You didn't do anything wrong. And no problem about the merch order of those pages, either, I've actually been thinking over what you've said to see if there might be a better way to table those. I know HappyJolteon had an excellent idea about adding images to the plush table to better distinguish the differences between plush. But yeah, for now, just do them like the other pages and if we think of a better way, we can always go back and change it again. :3 Thank you again for all your help! You're awesome! Sui Kune 05:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! Thanks for all your help again creating pages, I just have two suggestions: using Veekun's zoomed-in footprints instead of footprints at their actual size, and putting spaces between height/weight stats like this: ??lbs / ??kg. It looks cleaner that way. Thanks again! Sui Kune 03:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey there! Howdies! Firstly, sorry for this uber late reply, I've been away for my wedding/honeymoon. Don't think the hubby would've appreciated me being buried in the laptop. :p Secondly, thank you so much for updating the List of Pokémon page! It was a bit behind the times aha, so really awesome job there. I know how tiresome it can be to upload a bunch of images so cheers for doing the icons too. You're right in that we're updating the formatting; is the table template I believe you're referring to. We're in the very early stages of reworking everything so it's liable to change, but any major tweaks will be communicated. I see that you use the visual editor, which can be iffy with templates, so I'd recommend looking over a page like Pikachu in source mode to see how the template pieces together. I'll do what I can to keep visual editing as pain-free as possible. It's not something I use myself so please do let me know if you have any problems. As you're an established user here, any input or ideas you have are most welcome. Also, if it's okay with you, I'd like to give you Content Moderator rights- mainly because it will give you the freedom to move/delete images if the need arises. Even if you choose to decline the rights, I hope you continue to drop in and help us as we revive the wiki. :) P.S Happy 9th wiki anniversary! Jazzcookie (talk) 12:22, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hello Again! Yay, I was hoping you'd accept! :D You're now a Content Mod, which means you're free to do the following: * Delete files and pages. * Move files. * Undelete pages and files. * Rollback edits. * Re-upload files. * Protect and unprotect pages. Oh, and it's alright to not be around 24/7; it's not something I'd expect as we all have lives. I'd hate for this to feel like a chore for anyone. I think when it becomes an obligation it loses some of the fun. Fandom's really weird with changing file categories; you have to choose the 'edit' button so it brings you to this page (as an example). There may be a way to simplify the process with javascript; I'll ask around. Any good collection websites should ideally be listed under resources. I wouldn't mind keeping the ones which are no longer maintained; at least until the information they contain is on the wiki. Any completely dead websites need to go, although it might be good to keep a list off-wiki of them somewhere (so eventually we can use the info to try to track down missing bits). Naw, thank you for all the work you've put in so far! :) Jazzcookie 13:46, June 2, 2019 (UTC) :I forgot to say, if you want to play around in source mode then you can make a personal sandbox. I find it's a useful way to test new templates, keep track of notes etc. Jazzcookie 13:56, June 2, 2019 (UTC)